Great Malkan War
Malka Ka |belligerentsR= Ze Xi Sarti Maís Brotherhood |leadersL= Helian Aerwoit Durn Hcthra |leadersR= Amadé Sanicchi Tej Plass Cals Ratima Siriks Sontae |casualtiesL=<100 |casualtiesR=Approximately 350 |BG= |text= }}The Great Malkan War is a war that began in the 544th Summer with the Battle of Terisef, a surprise attack by Ka and Malkan forces on Terisef. The war led to the creation of the Maís Brotherhood. Background The Great Malkan War was motivated by longstanding grudges and grievances held by the Ka and Malka tribes, who colluded to launch the war. Malkan motivations Both Maatrus and Rayne Aerwoit bore a deep grudge against the Xi and Sarti tribes for their defense of the Aliria and Munaa, whom Malka had traditionally exploited for slave labor and resources. Mallia Aerwoit expanded this grudge to include the Ze and Ersia tribes, and grew to resent them in the first two years of her service as High Priest of Malka. After settling a few preliminary matters of her service, Aerwoit ordered that troops be recruited and military equipment be produced in secret to prepare for what was to be a war of virtually unprecedented scale. During this time, the remains of the Munaa tribe were all but destroyed. Munaa, Ambrol, and Yuliss were all razed, and what inhabitants the Malkans could captured were forced into slave labor. Once Malka's army was sufficiently strong to overwhelm that of the Ka tribe, Aerwoit wrote a letter to King Delre promising Malka's aid in vanquishing a common foe, the Ze (as well as a generous portion of available plunder). Should he refuse the offer, she warned, Malka would crush Ka before moving on to the rest of Malka's perceived enemies. Kaian motivations Though the two were formerly allies, the Ka have borne a longstanding grudge against the Ze almost since the Kazezi schism. King Delre attempted to take advantage of popular hatred for the Ze to improve his poor standing with his subjects by imposing a complete embargo of Zeian goods, with catastrophic effects on Ka's economy. Nonetheless, the embargo was not lifted. King Delre was enthusiastic about the Malkan offer to crush their common foe and accepted immediately, requesting only that Malka would send financial support to be used in the manufactory of military equipment. Malka agreed to the terms and sent support (both monetary and material) immediately. The tribes then amassed their armies in secret while preparing for a surprise attack on Terisef, which they hoped to sack. The Ka also successfully planted several turncoats in both the military and guard forces of Ze in preparation for the first phases of the war. Outbreak The first battle of the war was the Battle of Terisef, which was a failed sack. This battle took place in the last few days of the 544th Summer. Battle of Terisef When all looked ready, several battalions of Malkan troops marched to Proci where they would be closer to Zeian cities. A mixed army of Malkan and Kaian troops, led by Durn Hcthra, marched to Terisef in waning daylight and attacked the city directly upon reaching it shortly after nightfall. Kaian infiltrators unsuccessfully tried to help the attack by opening Terisef's gates, but were found out and executed prior to the battle at which point the city was able to begin mounting a defense. The battle was disastrous, and the Malkan/Kaian mixed forces suffered heavy casualties in the resulting rout as a Zeian force chased them nearly halfway to Proci. The Zeian force remained camped a few kilometers from Proci to provide advance warning of a second attack. Sack of Visiae After his troops recovered in Proci, Durn Hcthra decided to proceed to Tower Mef before proceeding to Talimu (and claiming it for the Ka/Malka alliance) and marching to Visiae under cover of darkness to launch a surprise attack from the north. He marched the remains of the forces that attacked Terisef to Tower Oc and took most of the troops stationed there to Talimu as planned. A small number of troops remained at Talimu to turn it into a suitable outpost for the planned Ersian phase of the war. After reaching Talimu, the army prepared until nightfall at which point they marched south to Visiae. This time, Ka's infiltrators succeeded in opening the gates to facilitate the attack, and the city surrendered almost immediately to an occupation by the Ka/Malka alliance. A Zeian courier escaped the city in time to avoid capture and delivered the news of the attack to Terisef some hours later. Category:Great Malkan War Category:Ka Category:Maís Brotherhood Category:Malka Category:Sarti Category:Wars Category:Xi Category:Ze